


waste away with me

by arranger



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arranger/pseuds/arranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waste away with me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the head and the heart's "couer d'alene"

“Maki-chan. Hey. Pssst. Maki-chan.”

Maki hums in response, mind on the verge of sleep. She can feel Rin nudging her head into her back, wrapping her arms around Maki’s waist. Maki lets out a yawn and burrows into her pillow.

“Maki-chan. _Pssssssst._ Maki-chan.”

Well, so much for sleep then. Maki shifts and Rin loosens her hold enough for Maki to turn to face her, but doesn’t let go. When Maki’s turned all the way around, she looks down to see Rin still wrapped tightly around her waist, face at eye-level with her chest.

“What is it?” 

Rin looks up, and in the dim light coming in from the window Maki can see the way Rin’s eyes widen. There’s something reverent about how she’s looking at Maki. It’s too still and serious a look for Rin. Maki’s held in silence for a moment, but before she can ask again, Rin’s eyes light up the way they do and she says:

“Let’s get married!”

“What?” If Maki wasn’t awake before, she definitely is now. 

“I said, let’s get married! What do you say?” Rin’s looking up at her with those bright eyes and Maki feels all her thoughts stop.

Words try to escape Maki’s mouth but it takes her a few tries to get something out. “I-- This is kind of sudden, isn’t it?” 

“What do you mean?” Rin’s shoulders slump. “We’ve been dating for over two years now, that’s not sudden at all!” 

And even though her mind is processing a million thoughts at once, Maki can’t help but smile at the way Rin still sounds like a child who’s been told Christmas is cancelled when she’s upset. 

Maki makes sure her tone is gentle when she continues. “I know that, I just mean-- why now? Where did this come from?” 

“Well, I--” Despite herself, Rin goes shy, her eyes lowering to Maki’s clavicle in front of her. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It’s just. Why not, you know? We already live together, my parents love you, and, I guess--” She looks up again and from this angle Maki finds her so adorable she’s ready to agree to whatever she asks. “I want to keep doing this with you. For a long time.”

For a brief moment, it’s like Maki forgets how to breathe. Even now, Rin always manages to surprise her with things she already knows. It’s the honesty Maki’s grown to love, her heart worn in a place where Maki can see, can hold. 

Maki’s been learning how to be honest herself. But it doesn’t come easy, or automatically. In spite of the warmth she feels growing in her chest, the logical, the routine still comes first.

“You know we can’t actually get married, Rin.” She can’t help the way her voice goes soft, like she’s whispering an apology.

Rin nuzzles her forehead into Maki’s chest and whines, and Maki swears she can hear a small _nya_ escape, even though it’s been years since Rin quit the habit. She can’t help herself-- Maki laughs and rubs Rin’s hair, messing it up. She gently runs her fingers through it as Rin speaks again.

“I know that. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a wedding!” Her face pops out of where she’s buried it in Maki’s camisole. “It doesn’t have to be a big thing if you don’t want it to! We could invite just the people we’re close to, have a small party-- we could wear fancy dresses!” 

By the way Rin thrums, practically vibrates in Maki’s arms, Maki can tell she’s already picturing it in her head. Maki’s smile turns small, softer. 

When Rin calms down, stilling herself, she speaks quietly. “I just want people to know. How happy I am every day. How happy you make me.”

How does she say things like that so easily? All Maki can do at first is bury her face in Rin’s hair, pressing a quick kiss on her head. Maki takes a deep breath before she speaks. 

“Yes.”

And Maki only has a split second to lift her head to avoid Rin bumping her head violently against Maki’s chin with how fast she rises, sits up and stares at Maki, eyes wide.

“Really? You mean it?”

Maki takes Rin’s hand and Rin looks down at them for a moment before looking back up. “I do. I…” Another deep breath. “I want people to know how happy I am, too.”

And again Maki has to stop herself from laughing at how childlike Rin’s face still is, the way she says _Maki-chan!_ like Maki’s given her the best present in the world. Rin is a whirlwind as she practically tackles Maki down to the bed and pecks her with kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her mouth, her nose, her mouth again. She rests her head in the space near Maki’s shoulder, whispering _Maki-chan_ over and over. Maki lets her rest there, a hand coming up to pet the back of her head. 

The quiet doesn’t last long, of course. Rin snaps back up and props herself up on her arms above Maki. “We have so much to plan! Like when it’s going to be! And who we’re going to invite! And what kind of dresses we’re going to wear! Unless you’d prefer a traditional wedding? We can do that, or Western-style, or maybe--”

Maki presses her lips against Rin’s, and Rin freezes for a moment before melting into the kiss. Through her barely-open eyes she can see Rin close hers, can feel her lean forward to press closer, take more of Maki in.

Maki’s the one to pull away first. Rin’s face is dazed, her eyes opening slowly.

“We can figure all that out later. Right now, sleep. Okay?”

Rin nods and nuzzles in closer to Maki’s side. Maki doesn’t know if it’s the body pressed in so close to her, or the adrenaline of the moment, but the warmth is all she can feel now, spreading from her chest all the way down to her toes. She closes her eyes and lets it lull her to sleep.


End file.
